The Golden Team
by Cain Boudicca
Summary: A Pokemon Gold Nuzlocke run I have decided to do. More in the very beginning of the first chapter. T for possible scenes, depending how... Poorly I do.


((First, to say, I'm using a random starter editor. I shall not say, however what it is! I'm doing the same thing for my rival, too. : 3 This is how it works.

'1) Go to .org and create the number range 1-251  
2) Roll a number, and that is the pokedex number of your starter pokemon (NOTE: I used the StartEdGSC tool to edit the starter pokemon on the ROM).  
3) If a Legendary Pokemon is rolled, roll again.  
4) If a fully evolved Pokemon is rolled, you must start with its pre-evolution (if it has one).  
5) If Magikarp, Gyarados, Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Hoppip, Skiploom or Jumpluff is rolled, roll again (Since Magikarp, Abra and Hoppip have no attacking moves at level 5).'

Also, as a note, this will all be written in a type of journal format. ... Sort of. Whatever. XD

Other Rules: Must nickname; Fainted Pokemon are considered dead and are unusable; I may only catch the first Pokemon encountered in an area (duplicate ban on); Black-out/white-out is game over. ))

* * *

As my alarm clock blared, I woke with a start. It felt like I had just been violently ripped from some scattered dream; all I could remember was talking to someone... A professor? I'm not too sure. We spoke of something that had made me very excited, I remember that much...

... Pokemon! That's right, we spoke of Pokemon! As I remembered that seemingly small detail, my smile grew quite wide, I could tell. I remembered that day was a very, very special day indeed...

Oh, I guess I should introduce myself a bit more, shouldn't I? My name is Spencer. ... Well, rather, that's my last name. However, that's what I'd rather go by, and that's all I'll really account for. Now, on with the day...

Running down stairs (and nearly tripping down them, mind you.), I nearly stumbled face-first into my mother, who seemed to have just been waiting for me at the table. She must have gotten up to meet me at the bottom of the stairs when she heard me stumble on down.

With the gentle smile I always knew her for, she handed me a package. Grinning, I quickly unwrapped it, and then quickly threw my arms around her. Finally, my PokeGear had arrived, repaired to wonderful condition. As soon as she handed it to me, she once again reminded me on the basics of using the phone. Though I have known since a young age, I never stopped her when she reminded me. She just liked being helpful, after all.

With a wave, I then headed out the door, barely keeping a skip out of my step. After all, what was about to happen to me was everyone's dream as a kid; heck, it's almost a rite of passage into adulthood! I soon arrived to my destination, Professor Elm's lab. I couldn't have gotten there soon enough, I figured.

The middle-aged professor greeted me kindly, though he seemed a bit rushed in his words. Either he was a bit awkward at this, or he was genuinely in a very big hurry for something. However, I was soon informed he needed me to do him a favor, and my new partner would be able to help. Without hesitation I agreed.

Seemingly pleased with my answer, he turned to the table beside him, which was littered with Pokeballs. It was almost like some sort of messy red and white mountain, really. He glanced between many different ones, before sighing and shrugging to himself. I don't think he expected me to hear, but he muttered, 'Too much work to do around here...', before he grabbed a random Pokeball and turned, handing it to me with a smile.

My hands trembled slightly as I took the small metal contraption, the cool feel and smooth texture an alien feeling to me. I was tempted to release it now, just to see my new partner, but I offered an awkward half-bow to the professor. "Thank you, thank you so much Professor! I'll get right on the errand, okay?" However, I felt he didn't even hear me at the moment. He had his back turned to me, shuffling through many papers on his desk.

After that, I couldn't wait any longer. I quickly ran back outside, and instantly tossed the Pokeball into the air, nearly shaking with excitement. "Go!"

A deep red glow erupted from the ball, and a harsh screech met my ears. I stared at my new companion, a little surprised... A Zubat? The creature swarmed around my head, screeching all the while, before flapping its wings in front of my face, staring at me with its sightless face. I couldn't help but sigh under my breath, making it cry out with irritation once again as it fluttered around.

I was starting to get an odd feeling this would get old. Fast.

"Salazar... I'm calling you Salazar. Now, come. We have an errand to run." It seemed to nod, slowly moving to perch awkwardly on my shoulder. From the corner of my eye I watched it, though it didn't look back. Shrugging slightly (and almost making him fall off my shoulder), I continued on my journey to find this 'Mr. Pokemon'.


End file.
